We'll Get Through This
by edwardcdazzlesme
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward has been back with Bella for a month now. Bella was raped when Edward left. And not only are the nightmares affecting her life, but something else is affecting her as well...she just doesn't know it yet. Rated M dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! It's all in Bella's POV. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Set after New Moon. Edward has been back with Bella for a month now. But something happened to Bella months before his return and it has been haunting her ever since. She was raped. She has nightmares almost everynight and doesn't know what to do. And not only are the nightmares affecting her life, but something else is affecting her as well...she just doesn't know it yet. Rated M for mature, adult themes. **

* * *

_"Why hello there missy", I heard the dark voice say to me, "what are you doing out here all by yourself hun." Stupid Bella. Your stupid and you shouldn't be here! You should have bought your books and left and went home! The moonlight shined on my attacker and I got a better look at his face. _

_"Please let go of me!" I tried yelling at him. He slapped me across the face and threw me to the ground. He put his hand tightly over my mouth so I couldn't scream. _

_"Ah, ah, ah missy not a word out of your pretty little mouth", he pulled a knife out of his pocket, "you see this baby? One word out of your precious little mouth or there won't be anymore talking coming from you ever again." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force back the tears that were escaping me. _

_The attacker started ripping my clothes off my body and I just felt completely helpless. I shut my eyes tighter and thought of the only person that I knew would save me if he could. Edward. I focused on his face, his eyes, his beautiful mouth. I tried to think about the good times we had together. Only the good times. _

_"I want you to look at me slut! Open your eyes! Open your eyes now!"_

"Open your eyes Bella! Bella? Please Bella open your eyes!" My eyes shot open and I awoke with Edward's panicked face. "Are you ok? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Was I ok? My life now is better then it was now that he is back, but I can't escape what happened that night three months ago. I've been haunted by it ever since, it won't escape me. So was I ok? Physically I was fine, but mentally I wasn't.

"Bella?" Edward flashed his hand in front of my face. "Bella you haven't answered me. Are you ok?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine I...just a bad dream. I'm fine." Why don't you just tell him what happened already.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Yes. Yes and please make it go away.

"N-n-no I'm fine, just shaken up a little." Edward wrapped the covers around me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him.

"This is the third nightmare you've had this week. Are you sure your ok?" I nodded into his chest.

"I'm fine." _LIAR!_

"I'm just worried about you. Just know whatever it is you can tell me." I felt myself starting to cry. I shut my eyes tightly to try and hold back my tears. All I could do to reply to him was nod my head again. "Bella look at me." I didn't move, I kept my head still. "I know you haven't fallen back asleep. Please look at me, are you crying?"

"No." My voice broke and betrayed me. Edward pushed me back and held my face in his hands.

"You are crying. Bella _please! _What has been haunting you these past couple of weeks? Ever since I've come back you've been having these nightmares and I know there is a reason for it so please. Please! Just talk to me. Tell me what is scaring you so badly. I'll help you. I'll make it go away." I laid there for a moment crying. Edward still held my face in his hands. He stroked his thumbs under my eyes to wipe my tears away. I needed to tell him. Edward had been back for a month now. I should have told him a month ago but I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him. I guess I knew if I told him he would be angry. Angrier then ever and he would be more protective of me then ever. But I needed to get this out and tell him. He deserved to know.

"Ok...."

"What happened?" He stroked my cheeks.

"About three months ago...oh Edward I just...I don't know..." Edward pulled me tight to his chest, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You can tell me", he spoke softly, "please tell me I'll help you."

"It's just...bad Edward. What happened..." I sobbed out.

"How bad?"

"Really bad." He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. He began to stroke my cheeks again.

"If it's as bad as you say then you need to tell me Bella." I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. I nodded at him.

"Ok. Three months ago I went into Seattle by myself. I went to this book store I've always wanted to go to and... well.... I decided to take short cut. But the short cut wasn't a short cut...I got lost. I was stupid. So I wondered around for a while and then it got dark. I finally found the parking lot where I had parked my car. I started making my way over there until..." I felt the sobs threatening to rip out of my chest again.

"Until what Bella? What happened?" I took another deep breath.

"Someone...a man...in this alley that was near my car. He grabbed me." I looked at Edward to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and pitch black. And his nostrils were flared and his mouth was pressed in a tight line.

"What...what did he do to you?" Edward's voice was shaky. He was angry. I looked away from him and let the tears finally escape me again. Edward sat up from my bed bringing me with him. He sat across from me and took my head in his hands again.

"Did he rape you Bella? Is that what your trying to tell me? He raped you?" I didn't say anything and I think he got the jist of it. Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap. He cradled me into his chest and just let me cry.

"Why haven't you told me Bella?" He tried to sound calm but he failed miserably.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"What happened...after?"

"He left me in the alley. I had my cell phone with me. I reached into my sweatshirt pocket and called 911 and they found me."

"How badly were you hurt?"

"Edward I don't want you to get upset..."

"Tell me Bella." He replied sharply.

"I had a black eye...a bloody lip which had to be stitched up. Countless other bruises,marks, and...other stuff,", I didn't want to bring up how badly I was bleeding...after the attacker penetrated me. Edward didn't need anymore torture. Edward squeezed me as tight as he could, without hurting me, into his chest. He rocked me slowly.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't left you.... If I didn't leave you none of this would have happened!"

"It's not your fault!" Now I was angry. "It's all mine. If I wasn't an idiot and just walked to my car and didn't make up a stupid short cut none of this would have happened. Don't blame yourself for this! It's not your fault. It happened and there is nothing we can do about it now ok? I just...I just want to stop these nightmares." Edward sighed loudly.

"Have you tried talking to somebody? A therapist?"

"Yes, but it just made me more upset to talk about it. It didn't help much. And now that you know...I feel a lot better."

"Yes and if you ever need to talk about it you come straight to me. You'll get through it Bella...with some time."

"Does it still affect Rosalie?"

"Yes. It always has and always will for her." I began to cry harder. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life or the rest of eternity being haunted by this. "Bella that's how it is for Rosalie! Your not Rosalie. You can overcome this."

"I hope so."

"You will. Do you feel like you can fall back asleep? Or do you just want to continue talking." I looked over at my nightstand and the clock read 2:25 A.M.

"I think I need to sleep. School tomorrow."

"You shouldn't worry about school."

"Edward I've been dealing with this for a while now and I can handle myself at school."

"Ok." And we left it at that. I laid back down on my bed and saw Edward taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" He tucked himself under the covers next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I felt his lips at me ear.

"Protecting you." He said softly.

"You never get under the covers."

"There is a first for everything." I closed my eyes and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to. I love you so much. Goodnight my angel." With that I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I got a huge response and it was only the first chapter! Thank you all so much for giving this story a chance. I had a couple people ask if this was just a one shot and no it isn't. Ok so on to the next chapter!**

**_Previously in Chapter 1_**

_"Edward I've been dealing with this for a while now and I can handle myself at school."_

_"Ok." And we left it at that. I laid back down on my bed and saw Edward taking off his shoes._

_"What are you doing?" He tucked himself under the covers next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I felt his lips at me ear._

_"Protecting you." He said softly._

_"You never get under the covers."_

_"There is a first for everything." I closed my eyes and snuggled against his chest._

_"I love you Edward."_

_"I love you to. I love you so much. Goodnight my angel." With that I drifted off into sleep._

_

* * *

This text=_**Flashback**

I woke up for school the next morning with Edward rubbing my back, still tucked under the covers with me. Edward left so he could go home and change and get his car. I took a quick shower, got dressed and ate a quick breakfast. Before I knew it Edward was waiting for me outside with his car.

The school day dragged on. I couldn't be more thankful when lunch time came around. Edward and I walked in hand in hand until I felt someone yank me away from him.

_"Hey I said don't run away from me!" To big strong arms yanked me back into the darkness...._

I screamed loudly, the memory coming back to me in an instance. I was on the ground hyperveltating. I could feel everyones eyes on me. It was getting to be to much.

"Oh my god Bella..."

"Alice! Why in the hell did you do that?!" I heard Edward yell. The entire lunchroom was silent. All I could hear was myself breathing heavliy and the sobs that were escaping my chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward I really wasn't thinking."

"Well you need to think next time!" I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me and pick me up off the floor. He carried me out of the lunchroom with Alice trailing behind us. He sat us down on the floor in hallway and he craddled me into his chest, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh love it's ok. Your alright. Your safe. Alice what was so important that you had to do that?"

"I just..." She paused for a moment, hesitating. "I just saw what...what happened last night and I wanted to make sure Bella was ok."

"Well obviously she isn't Alice!" Edward hissed back at her.

"P-p-please d-d-don't f-f-fight", I managed to choke out in between sobs. I felt Edward's lips on my forehead at one.

"I'm sorry Bella. Were all just very worried about you, especially me."

"Yes Bella. I'm so sorry I did that. I didn't see it coming...I didn't see that it would hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's...It's ok Alice", my sobs and breathing were starting to calm down and I could feel myself regaining control again. "Edward do you want me to grab Bella something to eat and you two can stay in the hallway?"

"Yes Alice thank you." Alice made her way back to the lunchroom in an instant. I was still craddled in Edward's arms and he was rocking me back and forth, silently humming to me. Alice returned quickly with a yogurt and an apple.

"Alice, Bella doesn't like yogurt."

"Well I...I saw Bella eating it already." Truth told, I did hate yogurt. The smell, the taste, the look of it...it grossed me out. But in that moment, nothing sounded better to eat then yogurt. I sat up in Edward's lap and took the yogurt from Alice and the spoon she brought with it and began to eat. It was actually delicious. Maybe I should have given yogurt a better chance...

"So Alice, is there anything else you wanted?" Edward asked. I looked at Alice and she was looking back at me with a blank expression on her face. She almost looked...worried. Scared.

"No! No just...I just wanted to make sure that...she was ok...I'll leave you two alone. Oh and Bella", I looked up from my yogurt at her, "I'm sorry again. If you need anything...anything at all come talk to me ok?" I nodded. With that Alice left us together in the hallway.

"Alice is acting strange", I pointed out.

"She's blocking her mind from me." I looked at Edward questionably.

"Any idea why?" He shook his head.

"She just keeps repeating the chinesse alphabete backwards over and over..." He shook his head.

"You think she is hiding something?"

"Yes. Why else would she be doing that?" I sighed, finishing up my yogurt. "I thought you hated yogurt Bella?"

"I do. But this isn't half bad..." I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waste.

"Is this...is this the first time something like this has happened at school Bella?" I froze for a moment, remembering another moment that did occur.

"In P.E. we were playing dodgeball...I know me and dodgeball is a disaster in the making but we didn't have a choice but to play...so anyway I'm playing and I got hit really hard by one of the balls and...I fell to the floor and had a breakdown like this one..." Edward pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Oh Bella...does anyone in this school know what happened to you? Anyone at all?"

"No, nobody at school knows. The just assumed the breakdown had to do with...you...gone." Edward's lips were on my forehand once again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. About everything that has happened to you...you don't deserve any of this at all." I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

'Well...there is no use thinking about it all the time. I just...we just have to keep moving forward. It's the only way to get through it."

"Your absolutly right love. Now...would you like to skip the rest of the day and go home? Or do you think you can manage?"

"I think I can manage."

"Alright well lets get up off this floor..."

The rest of the day was uneventful. After my breakdown in the lunchroom, the day started to go a little bit faster. Edward drove me home after school and reapeared at night when I was getting ready for bed. Edward was still banned from my house. Charlie's orders of course. I lay in bed with Edward for an hour or so just talking and exchanging kisses here and there. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, my head on Edward's chest. I felt sick. I felt sicker then sick. I shot up from the bed and yanked the covers off of me and ran my way towards the bathroom and to the toliet. As I was throwing up I heard a light knock at the door and then I heard it open.

"Bella? Oh god do you need..."

"Oh my god get out of here Edward!" He shut up after that and left the bathroom silently so he wouldn't wake Charlie. When I was done I flushed the toliet and brushed my teeth. I made my way back to my room and Edward was sitting at the edge of my bed with a wash cloth.

"I hope you don't mind...I made way to your linen closet and got this. I went down to your kitchen sink and wet it for you...oh Bella are you ok?" I sa down next to him and he padded my face with the cold wash cloth.

"I...I don't know. I mean I feel better. My stomach feels better. I don't think I'll be sick again."

"That's good. Bella you should probably stay home from school tomorrow." I looked at him wanting to say no, but he was right. All of these events that have happened in the past few months and few weeks were taking a toll on me. I needed a day.

"Will you be here with me?" He shook his head.

"I don't think it will look to good were both missing school. But I will come by at lunch and right after school to check up on you."

"Ok." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your warmer then normal."

"Yeah all the puking was like a workout. I feel fine but yeah I'm a little hot."

"Hmm", he kissed my forehead, "lie down for me." I did as I was told and laid down on my bed. Then Edward did the unthinkable. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" He smiled and tucked himself under the covers with me.

"Your hot so I'm going to cool you down now come here", Edward wrapped his arms around me and I tucked my head in towards his chest. His cold skin felt amazing against mine.

"This is nice", I said sleeply.

"Yes it is. You need your rest love. Go back to sleep." With Edward holding me against his cold chest and humming lightly in my ear, I fell back asleep in no time.

I woke up kind of in a haze. I looked at my clock next to me and it read 8:20 AM. I sighed. Edward wouldn't be here for another three hours. I looked next to me and saw a note on my nightstand.

_Bella,_

_If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me and I will be there before you know it. I love you and I will see you soon._

_Your's Forever_

_Edward_

I smiled to myself. The note was very Edward. Then all of a sudden my stomach started to hurt again. And then it got beyond painful and I ran back into the bathroom. When I was done I flushed the toliet and brushed my teeth once again. I opened the door and Charlie was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Bella, are you ok? I thought I heard you throwing up last night but I thought maybe I was hearing stuff..." I nodded.

"I'm fine, just not feeling so hot. I'm staying home today."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Go on back to sleep I got to head down to the station. You need anything call me and I'll be home."

"K dad. Have a good day."

"You to. Feel better." With that Charlie made his way downstairs. I went back to my bedroom and I about screamed when I found Alice sitting on my bed.

"Jesus Alice what are you doing here!?" I tried to whisper so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"I need to talk to you! Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yes but aren't you suppose to be at school? Can't this wait till later?"

"I don't think so. It's pretty important. I had a vision..."

"Of what? It better be important I just want to go back to bed."

"I understand that but you need to sit down." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Alice.

"Ok what?"

"Are...are you having any weird food cravings? How many times have you thrown up?"

"I've only thrown up twice and weird food cravings? Where are you getting at Alice?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You have to promise me you'll try and be calm about this because..."

"Just tell me already!!!"

"Bella...your pregnant."

**A/N**

**Oh snap! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews so far! I also need to let everyone know that I will try to work on this story as much as possible. I am a college girl and so far I have like two differen't essays I gotta work on. So whenever I have free time, I'll try and update. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long...college has taken over my life! Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight...**

**Previously:**

_"I understand that but you need to sit down." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Alice._

_"Ok what?"_

_"Are...are you having any weird food cravings? How many times have you thrown up?"_

_"I've only thrown up twice and weird food cravings? Where are you getting at Alice?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

_"You have to promise me you'll try and be calm about this because..."_

_"Just tell me already!!!"_

_"Bella...your pregnant."_

* * *

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. My whole world froze.

"P-p-p-pregnant?" I managed to stutter out. Alice sat next to me on my bed and nodded slowly. "I'm pregnant?!" I shouted out.

"Bella you need to relax", Alice was trying to calm me but it wasn't helping. I was hyperventilating badly. I couldn't breath. Then the sobs started coming out of me.

"Oh my....oh...my...oh my god Alice! What...what...what the hell am I going to do!" I was wailing now. I couldn't handle this. Pregnant. I was pregnant. Pregnant with the child of my rapist. I felt sick again...not because I was pregnant but because of the entire situation.

"Breath Bella. I know this is a lot to take in just breath. We'll figure this out. I'm your sister and I'm here and I love you." I collapsed into Alice's arms and cried my eyes out. I don't know how long I sat there and cried for. The only person I thought about in this moment was Edward. What would his reaction be? Would he be angry? Would he hate me? Would he still love me? All of these thoughts made me cry even harder. After a while I was all cried out and I felt plain exhausted. I looked up at Alice who had a faint smile on her face.

"Alice...I just...I-"

"I know Bella. I know. It will be alright."

"What's going to happen? What am I going to end up doing? Is Edward going to hate me?"

"Edward will not and could never have an ounce of hate in his body towards you. And in all honesty, I don't know what is going to happen. I've seen bits and pieces of what could happen...but nothing is set in stone yet."

"Tell me about what you've seen me doing. Please I need to know. I can't...I just..." I felt the sobs coming on again and it was becoming hard to breath.

"Bella you need to relax and breath. I've seen a couple different things. I've seen you giving it up for adoption, going in for an abortion, and even keeping it...there are so many possibilities." I nodded. Those were a lot of possibilities and I could see myself doing all three of those things. I just didn't know what to do...I needed Edward. I needed him now.

"When is Edward coming?"

"Exactly 2 hours, 34 minutes and 20 seconds. I'm going to stay here with you till he comes to see you."

"How...how in the world am I going to tell him Alice. It isn't his...oh my god Alice it isn't his!" I felt sick again. Disgusted with myself.

"It's not your fault this happened to you Bella-"

"Yes it is!" I yelled. "If I wasn't so stupid...if I just wasn't such an idiot...oh god Alice this is going to kill him!" I was wailing uncontrollably.

"Bella calm down! It's not your fault your pregnant. We'll figure this out! You need to calm down! And don't worry about Edward right now it will be ok. You'll see Bella it will be ok." I took a few deep breaths to control my sobs and nodded my head. I would figure this out....it would be ok. I kept repeating those words in my head.

"Bella why don't you lay back down and I'll go and get you some breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes." Alice kissed my forehead and skipped out of my room. I climbed back under my covers, laid my head down on my pillows, and stared up at the ceiling. Pregnant. I still couldn't believe it. What was Charlie going to say? What would my mother think? What about everyone in the town...no one knows that I was raped. Oh god...I grabbed a pillow from under my head and covered my face.

Alice stayed with me all morning like she promised. I layed in bed while she sat next to me. We talked for who knows how long. We talked of everything besides me being pregnant. I didn't want to bring that up again until I was alone with Edward. All of a sudden Alice's face went blank for a few seconds and the she looked at me.

"Edward is going to be here in 30 seconds. You just need to relax, remember to breath, and know Edward loves you know matter what the circumstances are ok? You have no idea how much he loves you Bella." I couldn't speak or else I would start crying again. All I could do was nod my head at her. She smiled and looked towards my window. Seconds later Edward appeared outside of it and he climbed in my room.

"Alice what...what are you doing here? Nobody knew where you were when I asked them. Jasper didn't even know." Edward started making his way over to my bed to sit down next to me.

"Bella needed me. And now she needs you. I'm going to go now...Bella remember what I told you."

"Thank you Alice", I said with my voice cracking.

"Bella have you been crying...Alice what-" Edward turned to look at Alice but she was gone, already jumped out of my window. Edward turned slowly towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. I couldn't look at him. I just stared ahead. "Alice is blocking her mind from me still. Bella are you alright love?"

"No...no I'm not alright." I was honest with him. How could I be alright?

"Bella what is it? Tell me...you can tell me anything you know that." I wasn't sure where to begin. Edward was stroking my cheek with his hand and all I could do was stare blankly ahead, forcing the tears back. "Bella...the silence is killing me. Is it bad?" I still didn't speak, I just stared ahead. "Oh Bella it's bad? Please look at me...tell me. Talk to me. I'm here." I finally looked at Edward, his face full of concern. I took Alice's advice. Relax, breath...and I kept reminding myself over and over again that Edward would love me know matter what. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Alice came here to tell me something..."

"What did she tell you? Is this the reason why she has been hiding her thoughts from me?" I nodded.

"Yes. I know why I'm sick."

"Oh Bella is it bad? Is it really bad? Are you-"

"Edward", I put my hand up to interrupt him, "just...before I tell you. Before I tell you this news that will change both of our lives forever. I just...I just need to know you love me. Just please tell me you love me. And know that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you." Edward grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you more then anything else in this world and nothing could ever change that. Don't you ever doubt my love for you." He stared into my eyes intensely and I could tell he meant every single word. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Edward...I'm...I'm pregnant." I looked at Edward and his face was expresionless. He still held my face in his hands. We were both quiet for a few minutes. I couldn't stand the silence...now I knew how he felt when I didn't speak. Was he mad? Did he hate me?

"Edward...please...talk to me..." I whispered to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of my face.

"That...that...the man that raped you got you pregnant?"

"Yes. He did." I was starting to cry again and I could feel the sobs starting to rip out of my chest. Edward finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh Bella love come here", he scooped me up in his arms and cradled me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I'm so-"

"Shhhh", he kissed my forehead, "there is nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault. I love you and nothing could ever change that. I love you so much Bella we'll get through this." I started to cry even harder into his chest.

"What am I going to do Edward? What the hell am I going to do?" Edward continued rocking me and pulled me closer into his chest.

"I have no idea Bella. Just know that I am behind you what ever you decide to do...whether it's adoption or you decide to keep it. I'll support you."

"What about abortion?"

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"What if I got an abortion. Do you think that's a good idea?" Edward's eyes shot open in horror.

"Bella, there is no way in hell you are killing that baby."

"But I didn't want it in the first place! If I have this baby, if I decide to keep it...everytime I look down at my belly, all I'm going to think about is what happened that night. When it's born and I finally see it all I'm going to think about is that man. I just think it's the best way to go."

"No Bella listen. I know that it may seem like the best choice now...but if you kill that baby...if you kill that human child...you are going to regret it for the rest of your existence. I know you better then that Bella. I know deep down in your heart you don't want to kill that child." He was right. I didn't want to kill this child. I would do anything to just pop the baby out and give it to a family that needed it...that really wanted it.

"Your right, I couldn't do that."

"There is always adoption." I nodded. That seemed like the best choice. But what if...

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What if...what if I kept the baby. What...how would you feel about that."

"Then I would love and be a father to that child and treat it as if it were my own." My breath caught in my throat. That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Your...your serious?" He nodded.

"I'm dead serious Bella." I shook my head.

"How can you not be mad at me right now Edward? How are you treating this situation so lightly? I thought you would be screaming and yelling at me right now."

"I'm not mad at you at all and there is no use for screaming and yelling. That would do no good right now. I won't lie to you, I am upset. I'm not upset in a sense that I'm disappointed in you...I could never be disappointed in you love. I'm upset about the situation. I'm upset-"

"That it's not yours", I interupted him.

"I'm upset for you. I'm upset that you have to go through this and...I am upset that it isn't mine. I would give anything to have a child with you Bella you know that. But because of our situation...that is not possible." I hung my head in shame. I just knew he would be upset it wasn't his. I felt his cold fingers on my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Bella, I love you. I love you more then anything or anyone else in this entire universe and nothing could ever change my feelings for you. This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen to you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you through out it all. You have my family as well...you know that they will support you. And Charlie...we'll figure out how to tell him but I'm sure he will understand the situation. We'll get through this."

"You are..." I couldn't put into words what I felt for this man before me right now. "I love you." That was simple enough. That was wall I could manage at the moment.

"I love you to Bella. I love you so much." Edward continued rocking me. I felt myself starting to drift away. I shut my eyes and fell asleep in Edward's arms. We would get through this.

**A/N**

**Ugh why can't every man be like Edward *sigh*. Please review :)**


	4. AN Please Read

**For those wonering if this story is still being written, it is! I just don't have anytime for myself really anymore. College has pretty much taken over my life! But I promise when I get a break, I will write for this story. I'm sorry I just don't have the time right now. Please be patient! Thank you!**

**-Laura**


End file.
